


Misunderstandings

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike misunderstands the reasoning behind some of his PX family members actions on his behalf, and Noah sets him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

Misunderstandings

It was a crisp fall day when Noah Dixon and Ike McSwain headed into Rock Creek to pick up supplies needed at the Pony Express way station where they both lived and worked. Aside from their jobs delivering mail, each of the seven riders was expected to pitch in on chores around the way station, and run errands for either the stationmaster, Teaspoon Hunter, or housekeeper, Rachel Dunne. 

Rachel assigned today’s errand to them since neither of them had scheduled rides. Ike had told Rachel he could handle the errand alone, knowing Noah had ridden in late the evening before from a three day ride and was still tired from his strenuous endeavors. Secretly Noah had been hoping Rachel would agree with Ike’s insistence that he could handle the assigned task on his own, but the housekeeper had not.

She had insisted that Noah accompany Ike into town so that he could haggle over prices of produce with neighborhood farmers who brought their crops into town to sale to provide for their families. Ike had stormed out of the bunkhouse after telling Rachel off for not believing he could handle the job alone, and had been sullen the entire ride into town. 

Noah had not pressed Ike into talking, knowing it was pointless to ask the mute rider to express his feelings before he was ready to do so. He did tell Ike that Rachel had not meant to imply that he was not capable of buying supplies. The black rider received no answer from his friend. It was apparent that Ike was not in the mood to discuss his argument with Rachel. Even though it was still early, the town of Rock Creek was bustling with activity. Merchants displayed new items in their windows or in barrels and crates on the porches of their stores, and farmers lined up heavily filled wagons along Main Street to ply their wares. 

Noah drove the team of horses down the street to Tompkins’ mercantile, reined them in, and then set the brake before jumping down from the wagon seat. He tied their reins to the hitching post and waited for Ike to join him on the porch. Besides purchasing produce and dairy items from the wagons out front, they had other staples they needed to buy from Tompkins as well. 

“We might as well give Tompkins the list of items we need from him so that he can fill it while we’re getting the other things Rachel wants from the other merchants.” Noah suggested. 

Ike shrugged his shoulders in agreement, not caring either way what they did first. He was still steamed about Noah having to come to town with him. He hated it when Rachel, Teaspoon, or one of the other riders acted as if he needed a nursemaid when he came into town. Even his best friend, Buck Cross, often felt the need to step in on his behalf when he had trouble making himself understood by others. He hated not being able to speak like any other man. 

 

 

He stepped inside the mercantile with Noah at his back. The two riders paused in the doorway to let their eyes adjust to the dim interior. After a couple of minutes had passed, they moved further into the store. Noting that William Tompkins, the storekeeper, was busy with another customer, Noah and Ike began to peruse the merchandise displayed in the crowded aisles. Noah moved toward a shelf filled with an assortment of books, while Ike headed toward the section where Tomkins displayed tablets of paper, pens, and colored pencils. Both riders had picked out items to purchase from their own wages by the time Tompkins finished helping his other customer. 

“What can I do for you boys?” Tompkins asked. 

*We came for supplies.* Ike signed back as he and Noah approached the counter. 

Tompkins cocked an eyebrow at them as he tried to follow what Ike had signed. Since he’d first met the mute rider, he’d managed to pick up a few of the Indian signs that Ike used to communicate with people, but today he had no patience to decipher anything. 

“What?” Tompkins asked.

Ike set the items he was purchasing on the counter so he could sign better. He re-signed what he had said a moment ago, this time a little slower, but the storekeeper did not catch all of it. Tompkins got something about supplies but that was it, and turned his attention onto Noah. 

“What did he say?” 

“We came into town to pick up supplies for the station. Here’s Rachel’s list,” Noah told the shopkeeper as he handed the note over to him. 

Ike scowled at Tompkins as the storekeeper glanced over the list of items Rachel wanted them to purchase. Anger burned through him at what he perceived as Tompkins purposely not understanding him in order to make him feel stupid. He shoved the tablet of paper and pencils he had chosen to purchase off the counter, signed his displeasure at Tompkins and a few other choice things, before he turned around and stalked out of the store. 

“What in devil has gotten into him? A man cannot ask a question without one of you riders going off at them! I’ve got a good mind not to do business with you Pony Express people anymore!” Tompkins exclaimed as he picked up the tablet and pencils Ike had knocked off the counter. 

“Ike’s just having a bad day, Tompkins.” Noah was quick to jump to his fellow rider’s defense. “We all have them from time to time, even you.” 

Tompkins eyed Noah for a moment, thinking about what the black rider had just said. “Suppose you are right. So I’ll let that kind of behavior pass for today, but next time something like this happens I’m not going to be so understanding.”

“Thanks Tompkins, it’s appreciated. We’ll be back in to pay for the items and pick them up in a little bit.”

“I’ll have everything ready for you when you get back.” Tompkins promised. 

Noah hurried out of the store to find Ike. He found his fellow rider standing by the wagon, pounding his fist into the side of it. 

“What the hell has gotten into you Ike?” Noah demanded as he approached the wagon. “First you jump all over Rachel for her telling you she wanted me to come with you, and now you throw your stuff at Tompkins, and storm out of the mercantile.”

Ike whirled around, his face reddened with anger, hands signing furiously.* I am sick and tired of everyone treating me as if I am stupid or helpless because I cannot talk like normal people!*

“What are you talking about Ike? No one at the station treats you like that!”

*Then why did Rachel ask you to come with me? Why did Tompkins ask you what I said? You all think I am stupid and I cannot stand it anymore!*

 

Underneath all the anger he saw on Ike’s face and heard in his voice, Noah read a deep-seated anguish in depths of his fellow rider’s eyes. It was painful for Noah to view and for a moment he was at a loss as to what to say to his friend. 

“Ike, it isn’t that anyone thinks you’re incapable of handling your job like the rest of us.” Noah started, but Ike began signing again. Noah reached out and stilled his friend’s hands. “Listen to me, please. Rachel sending me with you or Buck stepping in to talk to you isn’t anything more than them being protective of you.”

Ike gazed at Noah, wanting to believe protectiveness was the true reason Rachel and the others acted the way they did sometimes. * Really?*

Noah smiled. “When you defend Buck is it because you think he’s stupid?”

*No!*

“Is it because you think I’m helpless that you and others step in on my behalf when Tompkins or someone else speaks badly about me or to me?”

*No!*

Noah’s smile grew as he saw understanding of what he was trying to say take effect in the mute rider. “Being protective of the people you care about is what having a family is all about Ike. Even though it sometimes irritates the hell out of me when you, Jimmy, or Kid takes on a bigot on my behalf, I have come to be thankful for it nevertheless. No one other than my Pa or Sally has ever cared enough to defend me, before I met you and the others at the way station. It makes a man feel lucky to have such fine friends.”

Ike felt shame fill him. He had been holding on to his hurt and anger over his misinterpretations of why the others did what they did on his behalf. *I am sorry, Noah.*

Noah placed a hand on Ike’s shoulder. “You don’t owe me any apologies, Ike. Next time do not keep your feelings bottled inside, talk to Buck, me, or one of the riders. Teaspoon is pretty wise and I know that Rachel would listen if you give her a chance.” 

*I will,* Ike vowed.

“I would apologize to Rachel when you get back to the station if I was you or you might just be eating slop for the next couple of days,” Noah warned his friend, as he clapped Ike on the back.

Ike groaned. *I would deserve it too.*

Noah chuckled. “Come on; let’s go buy the produce and other things Rachel wants. Maybe you can find something to give to her to help soothe away any hurt feelings she might have over you blowing up at her.” 

Ike nodded and walked over to the first of several wagons loaded down with produce, baked goods, dairy items, pickles, jams and other items. One of the wagons even had a woman selling crocheted and quilted pieces. Ike selected a shawl with multi-colored flowers embroidered on it for Rachel. With Noah’s help in bartering with the woman who was selling it, Ike was able to purchase it at a fair price. 

After they had placed the produce and other merchandise they had bought from the street vendors, they headed back to the mercantile Ike apologized to Tompkins for his earlier bad behavior before they paid for their purchases. Tompkins accepted his apology and Ike was thankful. He did not want to risk Rachel or the PX not being able to do business with Tompkins because of him. 

Once the wagon was loaded, the two riders headed back to the way station. Teaspoon and the others were waiting to help them unload the supplies. Teaspoon cast Ike a stern look and the mute rider knew Rachel has spoken to the stationmaster about the incident that had taken place between them earlier that day.

“Go talk to Rachel, we’ll handle this.” Noah told Ike seeing the look Teaspoon had given the mute rider. 

The other riders exchanged puzzled looks, none of them knowing what was going on or what had transpired earlier between Rachel and Ike, because they had been on rides or doing chores somewhere else on the property. 

 

*Thanks.* Ike did not waste any time getting down from the wagon and heading to Rachel’s house. 

Rachel was just coming outside with a basket of laundry in her arms that she was planning to hang up on the clothesline at the side of the house when Ike stepped onto the porch. They stared at each other for a moment before Ike tucked his present for her under his arm and began signing. *I am sorry, Rachel. I thought the reason you made me take Noah into town was that you thought I was stupid or helpless.*

Rachel’s eyes widened in surprise, “Ike the thought never crossed my mind. I was worried that folks would not treat you kind because they might not understand sign or have paper for you to write on. Not because I don’t think you’re smart or capable enough to handle it.” 

*That is what Noah told me.* Ike held out the package containing the shawl he had bought for her inside of it. He waited until she had taken it from his hand before he continued signing, * Will you accept this gift and my apology for being such a jerk?*

Rachel opened the package and drew out the shawl. “It’s beautiful, Ike. Thank you. I’ll accept it and your apology on one condition.”

*Anything.*

“Next time your feelings are hurt or you’re mad about something, please come and talk to me. I don’t care if it’s about something that I’ve said or done, or what someone else did.” 

*I will.* Ike vowed. 

The two exchanged a hug before Ike went to help the others unload the rest of the packages in the wagon, while Rachel continued on to the clothesline with her basket of laundry, the shawl that Ike had given her draped across her shoulders despite it being a warm day.


End file.
